Ostrich
|image2 = |attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn = Opaque blocks with at least two block space above them. |behavior = Neutral |tamable = Yes |common drops = Raw Ostrich (0-2) |rare drops= Light ostrich: Unicorn Horn (0-2) Dark ostrich: Heart of Darkness (0-2) |added = v3.6.0 |image = |health points = |sounds = Idle: Hurt: Chick idle: Death: |experience = 1-3}} Ostriches are neutral tamable birds found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Ostriches spawn on grass and sand blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Groups can either come with males, females or ostrich chicks. There is a small chance of an albino ostrich spawning. 'Appearance' Ostriches are large mobs with long necks. They are a bit taller than the player (at least 2.5 blocks tall). The feathers of adult males are mostly black, with white primaries and a white tail. Females and chicks are greyish-brown and white. The head and neck of both male and female ostriches is nearly bare. The skin of the female's neck and thighs is pinkish grey, while the male's is blue-grey, grey or pink. Albino ostriches are covered in a white plumage. Drops Ostriches drop from 0 to 2 pieces of raw ostrich meat when killed. Light or unihorned ostriches drop 0-2 unicorn horns, and dark ostriches drop 0-2 hearts of darkness. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Ostriches are neutral mobs. They wander around aimlessly; they avoid walking off cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. If the player attacks a female ostrich or a chick, it will panic, run around and stick its head into the ground. If you attack a male, it will become aggressive and give chase. Baby ostriches will not attack the player. Prior to v6.3.1, female ostriches could lay eggs, but if stolen, both male and female would attack the player. Taming Ostriches can be tamed by hatching an ostrich egg. Unlike many other mobs, an ostrich doesn't need to be killed to get an ostrich egg. To get an ostrich egg, one must find a female ostrich and pair it with a male ostrich. Breeding ' Once together, a female ostrich must be alongside a male and then fed a melon seed to lay a single egg. This can take about half a Minecraft day. Once the ostrich lays an egg, walk a few blocks away from it, and a message will appear. When it does, the egg can then be collected. The ostrich egg can be hatched by simply placing it down in an open area. Hatching should then only take a couple of minutes. 'Before v6.3.1 Prior to v6.3.1, ostriches could be 'bred' by leaving a male and female ostrich a few blocks away from each other (it didn't matter if there are any other mobs nearby). Tamed ostriches did not lay eggs. After a short period of time, an egg would then appear. The baby ostrich that hatched would not be tamed unless the egg was picked up and hatched by the player. Commands Command to obtain an ostrich egg: Equipment An ostrich can be given different types of equipment for many purposes: Helmet A helmet can be applied on a tamed ostrich to reduce the damage it receives. Many types of helmets can be used, including all of the player helmets. Note: Ostriches can wear helmets from either Minecraft or Mo' Creatures (it's also possible that they can wear helmets from other mods). Chain helmets cannot be put on ostriches. All of the others include reptile helmets, all four scorpion helmets and leather helmets. Leather helmets can be dyed but the color will not show up and when removed with shears, it will become normal. Wool All the available colors of Minecraft wool can be used on an ostrich to give it a flag. For example, giving an ostrich red wool will result in a red flag. If the ostrich is given a different color, the flag will change to that respective color and the previous wool will be retrieved. To add a flag, the ostrich must already be tamed and have a chest, although a saddle is not required, and right-click on it with a wool block in hand. Chest A chest can be used on an ostrich to carry a small inventory. Prior to v8.0.0 DEV, a key would appear in your inventory after the chest was given, which could be used to open the chest with right-click. The chest can be opened by sneaking and right-clicking on the ostrich. Saddles Main article: Crafted Saddle A saddle or crafted saddle can be applied to an adult ostrich so it can be ridden. Whip Main article: Whip A whip can be used when riding an ostrich to give it a short speed boost. Using a whip when not riding it will make it remain stationary and have its head in the ground. If used again, the ostrich will pull its head from the ground and begin moving once more. Lead A lead can be used to lead an ostrich around (the ostrich does not have to be fully-grown to use it). Medallion / book Main article: Medallion A medallion or book can be used to rename a tamed ostrich. Variations There are 8 different types of ostriches in Mo' Creatures. There are also four kinds of ostriches that can be created by giving a tamed ostrich a certain essence. After an essence has been used on an ostrich, it can be used with another to be changed again. Trivia * Nether ostriches fly in a way inspired by the game ''Joust''. * When an ostrich has been given a hide or fur helmet, it appears to have small bear ears. This is different compared to the metallic texture from diamond, iron and gold helmets. * Unlike wyverns and horses, ostriches cannot wear horse armor. Gallery Geared albino ostrich.png|A fully geared albino ostrich. Adult baby ostrich.png|An adolescent baby ostrich. Player on an ostrich.png|A player riding on a dark ostrich. Geared dark ostrich.png|A fully geared dark ostrich. Geared light ostrich.png|A fully geared light ostrich. Albino_ostriches.png|Several naturally spawned albino ostriches. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Birds Category:Mounts